


FANMIX & ART: Jumping Hedges in the Afternoon

by untldeathtakeme (LikeRebelDiamonds)



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/untldeathtakeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for Round 5 of the smallfandombang challange on LJ. Again, fickle_fics let me pretend I'm an artist, and she is to be thanked profusely for it. It was a pleasure mixing for these two angsty idiots!</p>
            </blockquote>





	FANMIX & ART: Jumping Hedges in the Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jumping Hedges in the Afternoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503842) by [fickle_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickle_fics/pseuds/fickle_fics). 



 

[listen@8tracks](http://8tracks.com/beeassassins/jumping-hedges-in-the-afternoon) 

 

1. Bones~The Killers

 _An angel whispers my name,_  
but the message relayed is the same:  
_“Wait till tomorrow,_  
_you'll be fine."_  
_But it's gone to the dogs in my mind._

**She shook her head, fighting the urge to touch him, to hold his hand, to grab him and pull him to her, to kiss him like her life depended on it. God why did he turn her into such a fucking wreck?**

**“Tell me what to do, Malcolm,” she repeated.**

**“Can we just…not get into all of that right now? It’s been months and I’ve fucking missed you, okay? We’ve got so much time to make up for, darling. And I could really use a fucking _welcome_ distraction. Think you can do that for me? Be my distraction? We’ll talk about everything later, aye? Just please, not right now.”**

2.You Can Be So Cruel~Royal Blood

 _Wake you when you're sleeping_  
_Cause I've never been this down before and it shows_  
_No I've never been this down before_

_**She looked up at him, trying to work out what to do, she was crap at this, pulling him into bed had always been her best solution when it came to making things better, but she was pretty certain she couldn’t just fuck this whole situation out of his head.** _

  
_**“Nothing to say? Well that’s a fucking turn up for the books,” he said as he pushed past her.**_  
  
 

3.Nicotene-Panic! at the Disco

 _I still taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you_  
So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do  
  
_Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine_

**"I'd call it life but we're both too cynical for that. So maybe it's just addiction, fuck, human kindness"**

  
 

4.She's Got Balls~AC/DC 

_She's got speed my lady  
Got what I need my babe_

**They never really had all that much time to talk, which as all his fault, but fuck he'd forgotten how much fun it was, having these totally fucking stupid conversations with her. And she was funny, in the same twisted way he was, he'd almost forgotten that as well.**

 

5. Careless~Royal Blood 

 _I wish I cared less, but I'm afraid I don't_  
_You couldn't care less, so I guess you won't_  
_Change your mind again_

**And then his phone rang on the bedside table next to them.**

**"Ignore it,” Grey said against his lips as he was already pulling away.**

**  
He’d already reached for it as she let go of him, twisting away to stare up at the ceiling.**

 

6\. I Hate Myself for Loving You~Joan Jett & The Blackhearts

 _I hate myself for loving you_  
_Can't break free from the the things that you do_  
_I wanna walk but I run back to you that's why_  
_I hate myself for loving you_

**But she _was_  leaving. That was the point. She’d made her mind up the moment Julius had called because she knew what it meant. As much as she loved Malcolm, and he loved her even, she knew how this was all going to go down. It was just like she’d said, they couldn’t cope without him, they were calling him back. This was a good thing, for Malcolm at least, for her it was the end of everything again, and it was even harder this time, because now she knew what she was willing to do for him, that when it came to it the moment it looked like he might need her she’d be there. Moving on would be impossible now. How could she when things might go to shit for him again? And she had to be there, she just did. She couldn’t let him go through things like this alone, she loved him too much for that, so much, she realized she was just going to spend her life waiting around for him, just in case. _Fuck_ she hated herself for loving him that much.**

 

 

7\. I Can't Stay~The Killers 

 _In the dark, for a while now_  
_I can't stay very far_  
_I can't stay much longer_  
_Riding my decision home_

**"I need to leave. This was never us getting back together," she admitted. her tone hollow and blank. "I can't do this to myself. I can't spend my whole fucking life waiting for you to come home for a few hours, to wake me up with your hand between my legs. To wake up with you carrying me to bed because I've fallen asleep in front of the TV waiting again. I'm twenty fucking six! I should be living my life, getting drunk, dancing. I shouldn't be sitting in a darkened room waiting for someone to fit me in. _Fuck_ not even fit me in, because you’d be there anyway . I’m really happy everything’s being sorted but…I can’t stick around for it."**

 

 8. Despair in the Departure Lounge~The Arctic Monkeys

  
_Laugh when he falls through the bar_  
But you're feeling the same  
'Cause she isn't there to hold your hand  
She won't be waiting for you when you land

**He just hated it, coming back to the empty crashpad every night. He missed her, he really did.**

 

9. Home from War~Frightened Rabbit

 _And now I’m standing disheveled at your door_  
_Covered in dust and dirt but full of hope_  
_We might never be normal again_  
_Might never be normal again, but who cares?_

**"I don't think for one fucking moment I deserve you waiting around for me.....but fuck Grey, maybe if you didn't keep reminding me...that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me I'd just give up on this whole fucking thing."**

 

10\. What's the Use of Wonder'in~Amanda Palmer

  _But what's the use of wond'rin'_  
_If the ending will be sad_  
_He's your fella and you love him_  
_There's nothing more to say_

 **"There was a moment of self restraint when she opened the door to him,hen she managed not to react, not to smile or wrap her arms around him...it had only been a day...but this meant way too much. He'd come here, to her house, in the daytime, after an argument. He'd swallowed his pride and now he was here.**  
  
 

 

11.  Take Me To Church~Sofia Kenugbert

 _Take me to church_  
_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_  
_I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife_  
_Offer me my deathless death_  
_Good God, let me give you my life_

  **“I wish I’d never met you,” she told him.**

  **“You and a thousand others, darling.”**

**She realized she was kissing him a bit too late to stop.**

 

12.Mercy~Hurts

 _Don't cry, mercy_  
_There's too much pain to come_

**Maybe she wouldn’t have to worry so much about all that now though. Still she found herself reading the headlines of the rolling news just as avidly as always, which was when she saw it, plastered in eight foot high letters. ‘Prime Minister calls for election.’**

**  
“ _Fuck_!” she hissed. **

 

 

 


End file.
